


J'ai enterré Rubeus Hagrid car le ministre me l'a demandé

by Memepotter952504



Series: Cadavres Exquis [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, One Shot, WTF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Harry était dans la lune.  Il avait la sensation d'oublier quelque chose d'important concernant Hagrid. Mais étant allé voir ce dernier, il était arrivé sur porte close. Il va donc voir Snape pour voir ce qu'il se passe. A contrecoeur, l'homme accepte de l'aider.  Ils ne s'attendaient pas à faire une découverte aussi macabre...
Series: Cadavres Exquis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215311
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	J'ai enterré Rubeus Hagrid car le ministre me l'a demandé

Harry avait un peu la tête ailleurs cette dernière semaine. Il se souvenait d'être allé chez Hagrid mais après ... Il avait un trou noir. Il ne se souvenait même pas de comment il était retourné à son dortoir. Il avait voulu voir le garde-chasse pour savoir ce qui s'était passé mais il n'était pas là. Mais bien Crockdur, ce qui était étrange. L'homme ne laissait jamais son chien tout seul. Ou alors il prévenait quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Le chien avait l'air malheureux et pleurait beaucoup en rodant à proximité de la Forêt Interdite. Le Survivant avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Et cela lui coupait l'appétit. Il avait l'estomac tellement noué qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler quoi que ce soit.

Il prit sa décision. Et en le faisant, il fit honneur à sa maison. Il descendit vers les cachots. Il prit toutefois son temps car s'il était mal à l'aise par rapport à Hagrid et le trou noir que représentait son esprit lors d'une nuit, une semaine auparavant aller voir cet homme seul, c'était d'autant plus angoissant. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau. Il y resta immobile une petite minute, respirant profondément pour se calmer et se donner du courage. Il leva une main légèrement tremblante et frappa à la porte de bois sombre.

« Entrez, » fit une voix grave et froide.

Le gryffondor ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans le bureau.

« Mr Potter, » dit lentement Snape en avisant son élève. « Que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

« J'aurais un service à vous demander, professeur. »

Harry se dandinait sur ses pieds mal à l'aise, les poings serrés, alors que le Maître des Potions le fixait de son regard insondable.

« Allez voir le professeur McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire ! »

Le gryffondor pinça les lèvres et se braqua quelque peu.

« Professeur, je ne serai pas venu vous voir vous si ce n'était pas important. Croyez-moi que ce que je vais vous demander me répugne mais je veux savoir. J'ai ... J'ai peur, professeur. »

« Et de quoi notre célébrité locale pourrait bien être à ce point terrifiée pour venir me voir, moi, parmi tous les professeurs de l'école ? » ricana l'homme, bien qu'intérieurement intrigué.

Qu'est-ce que le gryffondor pourrait lui demander qui soit à ce point révoltant ? De quoi avait-il peur ?

« Je suis allé voir Hagrid la semaine dernière. Mais je ne me souviens d'absolument rien. Même pas d'être entré dans sa maison. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis retourné au château. Et quand je suis descendu le voir pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Mais Crockdur est toujours là. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire pour vous ? » demanda le professeur qui ne voyait toujours pas en quoi il était concerné.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez regarder dans mon esprit pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, s'il vous plait ? » Snape s'apprêta à répliquer mais l'adolescent ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Professeur, je ne souhaite pas reprendre des cours d'occlumancie. Nous savons vous et moi que nous ne pouvons pas travailler ensemble et obtenir des résultats. Je m'inquiète juste pour Hagrid. J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose de grave est arrivé et j'ai besoin de savoir quoi. J'ai peur d'être le responsable comme ... Comme avec Sirius... S'il vous plaît, professeur, aidez-moi. »

Le Maître des Potions regarda le jeune homme qui le fixait avec un regard implorant. Jamais Potter ne l'avait regardé avec un tel regard. Cela devait être vraiment important et perturbant pour qu'il le supplie ainsi. Il soupira et sortit sa baguette.

« Très bien, » dit-il. « Tachez de vous souvenir du dernier moment que vous avez en mémoire. Cela m'évitera d'avoir le déplaisir de fouiller votre esprit. »

Sa voix restait froide mais il manquait son côté cassant et blessant. Le gryffondor hocha la tête et fixa son professeur dans les yeux. Le vieux serpentard tendit sa baguette.

« _Legilimens. »_

Severus Snape atterrit dans un couloir du château en début de soirée. Il vit Harry Potter sortir du Grand Hall pour se diriger vers le parc. Il se rendait vraisemblablement déjà chez Hagrid. Il le suivit et parcourut le parc au coté du gryffondor, faisant attention au moindre détail qui pouvait paraître suspect. Alors qu'ils descendaient le chemin de terre qui menait chez le garde-chasse, l'homme vit au loin le géant devant un gros trou et à ce qui ressemblait de loin à un cadavre d'une acromentule. Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à mi-chemin de la cabane, le souvenir se voila d'un manteau de brume laiteux et s'effaça progressivement.

Le Maître des Potions se retira alors de l'esprit du garçon, les sourcils froncés. Il soutint ce dernier qui était sur le point de s'effondrer sur le sol et le mena jusqu'à la chaise devant son bureau.

« Vous êtes victime d'un sortilège d'amnésie, Mr Potter, » dit-il simplement, les sourcils froncés.

Il lui laissa le temps de se remettre de son intrusion mentale et aussi pour assimiler l'information, juste quinze petites secondes car il n'était pas réputé d'être des plus tendres, encore moins avec un gryffondor.

« Pour quelle raison vous rendiez-vous chez le garde-chasse ? »

« Je n'avais pas de raison particulière. Hagrid est mon ami. Je voulais juste lui rendre visite. Y a-t-il un moyen de contrer le sortilège d'oubli ? »

« Oui. Cela est possible. Mais cela requiert une grande maîtrise dans les arts de l'esprit et cela n'est pas donné à tout le monde. D'autre part, c'est aussi relativement douloureux pour la personne qui est victime du sortilège car on force son esprit à se souvenir de quelque chose qui a été effacé. »

Harry assimila l'information en fermant les yeux. Il déglutit. _'C'est pour Hagrid...'_

 _«_ Professeur ... est-ce que vous ... ? »

« Vous seriez prêt à souffrir le martyr pour Hagrid ? » s'étonna le serpentard.

« Il est mon ami. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Si mon souvenir peut l'aider, alors oui, je suis prêt à souffrir pour lui venir en aide ! »

Les deux émeraudes brûlaient de peur de la douleur mais aussi de détermination et de courage. Cela convainquit Snape, autant que le haussement de ton du gryffondor qu'il ne réprimanda pas pour une fois au vu de la situation. Il attira à lui une potion contre la douleur et la tendit à l'adolescent.

« Contre la douleur, » répondit-il simplement à la question silencieuse.

Dès qu'il l'eut bue, Severus Snape pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur l'adolescent et retourna dans le souvenir afin d'en chasser progressivement la brume. Il y passa toute la soirée et toute la nuit, redonnant au courageux jeune homme par trois fois la potion anti-douleur. A la fin de la nuit, épuisé par les efforts que lui avait demandé de retrouver et reconstituer le souvenir, il n'avait pas trouvé la force de repousser le gryffondor en pleurs dans ses bras. Harry Potter hurlait et pleurait pour la mort de Rubeus Hagrid. Pas simplement sa mort ... mais en réalité ... son assassinat et son incapacité à le sauver. Mais comment le jeune homme aurait pu deviner que cet homme, à l'apparence si jovial, puisse faire un acte aussi ignoble ? Comment aurait-il pu même le soupçonner ? Mais Severus Snape en était relativement choqué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé cet homme capable d'un tel acte. Capable d'escroquerie sûrement ! Mais de meurtre ...

Snape s'empara du souvenir dans la tête du gryffondor et le versa dans un flacon. Il attira ensuite à lui une potion calmante et une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Une fois Potter endormi dans ses bras, il appela un elfe pour qu'il l'amène à l'infirmerie et prévienne Poppy, lui devait voir Albus, et ensuite, Amélia Bones. Il avait un meurtrier à dénoncer et un ministre à faire arrêter.

xXxXxXx

Harry se tenait sur le banc des témoins aux cotés des professeurs Snape et Dumbledore. Ils venaient tous de visionner le souvenir du gryffondor.

Il s'était bien rendu chez Hagrid. Le garde-chasse se tenait devant une immense fosse à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, devant son vieil ami. Aragog venait de rendre l'âme et le géant voulait l'enterrer. L'homme n'était pas seul, Horace Slughorn était à ses cotés. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, il était trop loin. Il n'avait juste pu que voir le sortilège létal partir et Hagrid tomber dans la fosse au coté de l'acromentule. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait fait demi-tour pour courir vers le château, les larmes aux yeux, mais il n'avait pu faire qu'une vingtaine de mètres avant de se retrouver ligoté et bâillonné dans l'herbe. Le meurtrier s'approchait de lui d'un pas rapide. Il venait de repousser la motte de terre pour recouvrir l'acromentule et le géant. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son meurtre, juste un témoin gênant.

Les dernières paroles de l'homme résonnaient encore dans l'esprit du jeune Harry, totalement bouleversé par la perte de l'homme qui l'avait introduit dans le monde de la magie, l'homme qui lui avait offert son premier cadeau d'anniversaire, son premier gâteau d'anniversaire, ...

« Je n'avais pas le choix, mon cher Harry, » disait Horace Slughorn. « Les temps sont durs. L'argent devient le seul moyen de s'assurer un endroit sûr où se cacher et survivre. Et le ministre Cornelius Fudge a demandé la mort de ce cher Hagrid. Je n'avais personnellement rien contre lui. Mais les affaires sont les affaires ... Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme cela et me dénoncer, » ajouta-t-il en tendant sa baguette vers le jeune garçon. « Et je ne veux pas non plus vous tuer ... » L'homme soupira. « Vous ressemblez tellement à votre mère, mon cher Harry. Je fais cela pour ma sécurité mais aussi pour votre bien. Vous oublierez tout de cette soirée, vous souffrez déjà assez. _Obliviate. »_

Dans la salle du tribunal, tous les sorciers et les sorcières du Magenmagot criaient et hurlaient d'indignation.

« Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle ! » demanda Amélia Bones d'une voix forte en frappant de son maillet sur sa table de juge. « Horace Eugene Flaccus Slughorn, vous êtes jugé coupable de meurtre en la personne de Rubeus Hagrid. De ce fait, vous êtes condamné à vingt ans de prison à Azkaban et au baiser du détraqueur ! »

Amélia Bones frappa à nouveau de son maillet sur la table. L'homme fut emmené par les aurors directement à la prison. Harry, quant à lui, retourna à Poudlard avec Dumbledore et Snape. Cornelius Fudge n'était pas présent ce jour-là. Dès que Slughorn avait été arrêté, l'homme avait disparu sans demander sans laisser de trace. Personne ne savait où il était, pas même son épouse. Il avait mis les voiles et les aurors n'avaient pas encore retrouvé sa trace.

xXxXxXx

Deux mois plus tard, la Gazette du Sorcier arriva entre les mains de Snape. Les gros titres disaient : _Fudge capturé !_ En lisant l'article concernant le sorcier incompétant, le Maître des Potions apprit la véritable raison à l'origine de la mort du malheureux garde-chasse. Hagrid, alors qu'il avait, une fois de plus, trop bu au Chaudron Baveur, avait malencontreusement bousculé un homme qui tenait un porte document rempli de photos. Et ils les auraient vues. Ces photos se trouvaient êtres des preuves compromettantes contre Fudge. Compromettantes en quoi ? Eh bien ... L'homme se faisait sauter par différentes personnes pour de l'argent... Et parmi les personnes qui avaient eu l'honneur, ou le malheur, d'avoir une aventure avec le ministre de la magie, il y avait notamment le très célèbre et très froid Lucius Malfoy.

Severus Snape se passa une main sur le visage. _'Non mais qu'est-ce que Lucius a encore inventé ? A quoi pensait-il ?'_

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de deux élèves. Il leva ses yeux onyx et retint un gémissement. Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter. S'il comprenait la présence du premier, il craignait déjà pour le second.

« Je souhaiterais parler avec Mr Lucius Malfoy, professeur ? » demanda le gryffondor avec les yeux brûlants de colère.

 _'Que Merlin, Viviane, Morgane, Salazar, ou n'importe qui ... Pitié, venez-moi en aide !'_ implora silencieusement le serpentard alors qu'il gardait d'apparence son visage impassible.


End file.
